Maid Marian and Lady Kluck
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Robin Hood leaves and Maid Marian and Lady Kluck are left to look out for each other, while he and Little John are gone. Maid Marian is devastated, but Lady Kluck keeps reassuring that nothing can happen to her number one hero. Done as a request. One-shot, pre-movie!


**After writing my previous** _ **Robin Hood**_ **one-shot,** _ **Nutsy and Trigger Apologize**_ **and that nice guest review on that story, I decided to take a stab at writing this one, so please, no flames.**

The night after Robin Hood and his gang, including his girlfriend, Maid Marian sang a Prince John bashing song, "The Phony King of England", she was shocked upon Robin Hood's announcement on Robin and his best buddy, Little John leaving. "Robin!" she hollered desperately as she ran into her love's arms for a tight embrace, weeping.

"There, there, Marian darling," Robin Hood said, hugging his soon to be wedded wife, "I'll be back."

"Robby's got it covered," Little John assured her.

"And besides," Lady Kluck chimed in, "You have _me_ to support you while they are away for I am your lady in waiting and they'll return."

"We'll be back before sunup," Little John promised.

"We'll be back in time for our wedding," Robin Hood vowed.

Maid Marian smiled weakly through her tears and Robin wiped them away for her. "Be careful, Robin," she said, still worried about her fiancé's safety.

"I will," Robin confirmed.

"Hurry up, Rob, we gotta get our friends back!" Little John hollered to get his attention, "The sheriff has them, including Friar Tuck, who also refused to pay him!"

"Alright, Little John, I'm right behind you!" Robin Hood called as he caught up to his partner in virtue.

…

While Robin Hood and Little John were away, Maid Marian stood, watching out from her window, daydreaming about what could possibly happen to her beloved. He could get shot. He could get caught by Prince John's men, if he wasn't clever enough to conceal himself with a disguise.

As Maid Marian pondered and sobbed softly over these misfortunes, Lady Kluck was knitting. "Marian, dear, stop worrying," the white hen said, "He'll be just fine. After all, he's the master of disguise and he'll survive anything that no good Prince John throws at him, so be patient and relax. Do you remember when I said that 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'?"

"Oh, Klucky, yes, I do recall," Maid Marian remembered and with a heavy heart, she sunk into her bed.

Just then, Lady Kluck had an idea. She set her needle and her project down on top of Maid Marian's drawer and walked over to the vixen. "Lassie, how about we look for a wedding dress?"

Feeling much better, Maid Marian turned around to face her lady in waiting. "Really? That's wonderful!" She sat up and hopped out of her bed. With that, the vixen and her caretaker went into her closet to find Maid Marian a wedding dress until they found the perfect one. Maid Marian gasped excitedly at the sight of the lovely white dress. "Do you think Robin Hood would like it?" the fox asked.

"I think he will, darling," Lady Kluck replied.

That night, Lady Kluck and Maid Marian strode off to their beds, dreaming about the wedding.

…

The next morning, King Richard, Prince John's older brother convinced Robin Hood that Robin is no longer an outlaw and that Robin Hood is allowed to marry Maid Marian. "Well, that's enough with that," King Richard said, choosing to end the small talk and let Robin Hood get dressed for the wedding.

Then, the _real_ king peeked into Maid Marian's room and saw that the lady fox was all dressed up for her wedding day and all thanks to her assistant. "Maid Marian," he began.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Maid Marian inquired.

"I have good news for you," he continued, "Robin Hood is now an in-law and he is yours. Congratulations!" With that, the lion presented Robin Hood, who was now dressed for the wedding, to her and Little John stood beside the fox.

"Robin Hood, you're back!" Maid Marian shouted gleefully as she jumped into his arms.

"You know, Robin," Little John mused, "He sure is tough."

"Yippee! Let the wedding begin!" Lady Kluck cheered and so, Robin Hood and Maid Marian had been hitched.

The End

 **Author's note: So, I hope you all enjoyed. I did the best I can and worked very hard on this.**


End file.
